


I'll burn with you

by Elisexyz



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “Are you upset with me?” Harvey asks, his tone flat to convey his absolute disinterest on the matter.Collection of Marvey themed Tumblr ficlets.





	1. “Are you upset with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [17: “Are you upset with me?”](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/170352558894/can-you-do-17-marvey-even-better-if-its) \+ Marvey. This is part of my [demon!Harvey AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/809049).

“Are you upset with me?” Harvey asks, his tone flat to convey his absolute disinterest on the matter.

Well, he  _is_  kind of interested, considering that Mike has the annoying tendency of letting his emotions cloud his judgement all the time, so bad mood means a poor work performance. It still doesn’t mean that he’s concerned about the details of whatever insignificant thing the kid has decided to take offense at today.

“You  _think?”_  Mike snaps. He has crossed his arms and he’s standing in front of Harvey’s desk, probably trying to appear bigger than he is. It’s not working all that well, Harvey believes that he wouldn’t manage to look threatening to save his life. “You beat my best friend to a  _pulp_.”

Harvey just stares at him, eyebrows raised. “So?” he asks, calmly. “May I remind you that your precious  _friend_  just tried to ruin your life? And he almost succeeded, I might add.”

“It’s still no reason to  _beat him up_ ,” Mike stresses. Harvey finds himself getting angry at the kid’s ungratefulness and at his determination in defending someone that just tried to get him fired, if not sent to prison.

“It’s plenty of reason,” Harvey states, his voice low. “He had no qualms about messing with your life, I don’t see why you have a problem with this.”

“I could have threatened to mess with his life too, I could have scared him off, there was no reason to  _torture_  him, come on.”

“Torture?” Harvey scoffs, amused. “You call  _that_  torture? I merely laid a finger on him, he’ll be up and running all too soon for my tastes.”

“That’s still not how you solve conflict.”

“That’s how  _I_  solve conflict for sure. By eliminating the threat.”

Harvey half-expected Mike to protest that Trevor isn’t a threat, against all reason, but apparently he’s not that far gone.

“You overstepped,” Mike states, trying to look composed and resolute. “You can’t beat up people as some twisted way to protect me, alright? I can fight my own battles.”

Harvey scoffs. “Sure, kid. Would you like to reopen negotiations with Jessica for your job?”

“That’s different.”

“It’s not. You want my help? That’s my help. I’m a  _demon_ , in case you have forgotten, you are lucky I didn’t do everybody a favour and just off him,” Harvey retorts. It actually took some great deal of self-control to not exaggerate when he had the back-stabbing idiot at his mercy. Because of him, he almost lost Mike, and Mike is  _his_ , nobody is taking him away. And the son of a bitch wasn’t even  _sorry_ , he just kept complaining about  _Mike’s_ morals.

The only reason why he didn’t actually kill him was the thought of the shit-storm that Mike would cause. But since he’s having to deal with his whining anyway, he might as well just have done it.

“Look, I’m very grateful for everything you did for me, Harvey,  _truly_ , just—” Mike stops, rubbing his face with his right hand. “Just don’t beat people up for me, okay?”

“He had it coming,” Harvey insists. He hopes the kid isn’t after an admission of guilt and regret, because he’s not saying anything even remotely remorseful out of  _principle_.

“It’s  _wrong_ ,” Mike retorts.

Harvey rolls his eyes. “Are we done here?”

Mike looks like he wants to keep arguing, but he doesn’t have anything else to add. He just stands there, opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish.

“Look,” Harvey lets out, because they are wasting an insane amount of time and he’d just like to get back to work. “Your poor excuse of a friend will be fine, all I did was putting some fear of God— or hell, whatever— into him.”

“You got him hospitalized,” Mike points out.

“It’s all broken bones and no internal damage, I feel like my self-control isn’t really being appreciated here,” Harvey retorts. Hell, he was all too careful with that scumbag. “What matters is that I won’t have to hear his name ever again. That is, if you stop pestering me about it.”

“I understand that in your own— misguided way you were trying to protect me, I  _do_ , just— next time,  _don’t_ ,” Mike insists. Because  _of course_  the kid  _won’t_  let it go.

“Next time,” Harvey allows. “I’ll make sure to let you lecture me on morals before I kick the bastard’s ass, promise. Happy?” Which doesn’t mean that he  _won’t_  kick their ass after pretending to listen to Mike’s reasoning.  

“It’s a start,” Mike allows. He finally sits down in front of him, apparently remembering that he is supposed to  _work_. Harvey is positive he heard him mutter: “You exaggerated, but he did deserve a scare.”

Good boy.


	2. "Lets run away together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [80: "Lets run away together"](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/170353359269/80-lets-run-away-together-marvey-please) \+ Marvey. A bit angsty.

It’s true that he knew from the get-go that they were playing on borrowed time, but Harvey is not used to facing problems that he can’t somehow  _fix_. He’s stubborn enough to turn even the worst odds in his favour, mainly because he’s good with people.

But when it was really important, when it came to Mike’s  _life_ , he wasn’t able to do shit.

There was no sweet-talking Anita Gibbs into letting it go, into allowing an exchange, because the decision was up to  _Mike_. And that was the second big failure of the day: first unable to make Gibbs go away, then unable to get Mike to see reason.

Harvey pushed all the buttons he could think of, he even tried to  _break_  his determination by throwing at his face how everything would have been fine if he had just  _waited_ — but nothing. Mike still wouldn’t budge, and now they are standing together outside of a federal prison and Harvey is counting the seconds before Mike decides to step inside and leave him behind to crumble.

There’s an heavy silence between them that Harvey is not used to when it comes to Mike. Harvey eyes him briefly, without turning his head, and Mike is staring right in front of him, his expression neutral but his jaw tightened and his posture rigid.

He doesn’t deserve this. He would do  _anything_  to keep him out of there.

“Let’s run away together,” Harvey lets out, without thinking.

Mike turns towards him, raising his eyebrows and half-grinning in amusement. “What, a romantic get-away as outlaws?” he scoffs, and it’s beyond Harvey how his smile can look so natural under the circumstances.

He shrugs. “I could get us a chopper and two—”

“—tickets for Buenos Aires,” Mike completes. His grin turns softer. “You said that once already.”

“Well, I could,” Harvey insists. And hell, he was joking, but looking at Mike and thinking about how he’s about to step into a federal prison and most likely not get out for the next  _two years_ — Harvey might just be crazy enough to take him and bring him as far away as possible from all that mess.  Sympathy

“I appreciate the offer,” Mike scoffs. “I appreciate— lots of things you’ve done, really.”

“Like getting you into this mess?” Harvey points out, chuckling humourlessly. His eyes go back to facing the prison, because he doesn’t think he can stomach to look at Mike and not throw him into the car and go away from this nightmare.

“Like giving me my  _dream_ ,” Mike says, and Harvey isn’t looking, but he knows that he’s smiling and that it’s beautiful. “And a family. I’ll never thank you enough for that. This— This is not your fault, Harvey.”

Of course it is. He’s the one who got him into this mess, he’s the one Mike is going to prison  _for_. Turning on him would have solved all his problems, it would have given him the chance to live happily ever after with his girlfriend— But Mike gave up on all that to not point the finger at  _him_.

Kidnapping him and going away sounds more bearable than watching Mike getting the punishment for both of them.

“Even knowing how it all turned out— I’d do it again.”

Harvey inhales. He tries to imagine his life without Mike in it, he tries to think about things just working out even if he had decided to turn his back on this intriguing pot-head with an extraordinary brain that day— he can’t picture it.

“Guess I would too,” he admits. He’s always been a selfish bastard anyway.


End file.
